Forgivness
by KimberlySan
Summary: JackElizabeth oneshot. Well just Elizabeth really. All about her feelings towards a certian Captian. Takes place at the end of the second movie.


1 **Forgiveness**

By: Kimmy-Sama

The song is Do What You Have To Do by Sarah Mclachlan

Elizabeth Swann sat down quietly on the nearest chair she could find. The smell of cigar smoke and the river just outside lingered in the air as she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. She could hear a faint whisper from the woman whom this shack belonged too, saying something about how she already knew. Good, Elizabeth thought to herself... she didn't want to hear it again.

It didn't even feel real at first. What happened... it didn't really happen. There was no way she could have done something so cold bloodied and harsh. Could she? What was worse was that she even lied about it. She told the others he wanted to give them a chance. The look the others had as the Pearl was taken once more by the sea. The look Will gave her as she sat beside him. Those looks, would haunt her forever.

What ravages of spirit  
conjured this temptuous rage  
created you a monster  
broken by the rules of love  
and fate has lead you through it  
you do what you have to do  
and fate has led you through it  
you do what you have to do ...

Everyone was silent in the room. She could only hear the small creeks in the floorboards underneath them was the woman; Tia Dalma was her name; walked around and offered drinks. She was reluctant to take one, but finally gave in. As she stared at the cup in her hands she pondered on what had happened the past few days.

Didn't she start this journey to find Will? To help the man she loved? Why did it turn out like this? She remembered what Jack told her sometime ago. How she and her were 'Peas in a pod.' Was that really the truth? Did she really have what it took to be a pirate? Isn't that what he said?

"Pirate."

She could still feel the pressure of his salty lips upon hers. The way his eyes, always so erratic was for once focused on only hers. He had kissed her back so passionately she knew what he was feeling then. She felt the same. She wanted it, just as he told her. How was it that he knew her so well? Why did she have to crash that apart with those shackles?

And I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
every moment marked  
with apparitions of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
trying to escape this desire  
the yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
the yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
but I have the sense to recognize  
that I don't know how  
to let you go  
I don't know how  
to let you go

This was just too much. Will was looking at her again. How sorry she was to him. How much she wished she stayed back behind those jail bars. Maybe then she wouldn't have done something so rash that the man she loved was in the clutches of something so evil. But did she mean Will... or Jack?

She looked up as Will spoke. "If there was some way to bring him back.."

When she heard this her heart sank even more. She knew what he was saying. If there was some way to bring him back... for you. For your happiness. He had saw the kiss, hadn't he? The sorrow she felt then was even more then before. Not only did she love another man, the man who loved her was falling away. She had made this even more complicated then ever.

Others in the room agreed with Will... Tia mentioned something about going to the ends of the earth to bring Jack back. Asked if they would do such a thing. Immediately others agreed. For a moment, she felt eyes on her. She felt the pain in those eyes as they waited for her to speak and she glanced up into the face of Will.

A glowing ember  
burning hot  
burning slow  
deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
of existing for only you

I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
and I have sense to recognize butI don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go.

I'm so sorry Will, she whispered to herself. But we have to try. If not for Jack's sake, then for my own. Even if he didn't love her in return. Even if the only reason Jack Sparrow even showed the slight interest in her was purely for lust, she had to find out. She needed to know if the man she loved could be brought back.

"Yes." She muttered, and poor William's eyes fell slightly in hers.

"Aye" He said, turning his gaze away before showing the tears that would form otherwise.

I do love you Will, Elizabeth said in her head as Tia started talking again. And I hope, for everyone's sake, that you will still be there for me as much as you can.

As heavy boots started down the stairs, and Elizabeth felt a tightening in her chest, she hoped this would be worth finding Jack. Then she remembered that for Jack Sparrow, she would face Davy Jones herself.

Fin for now.

A/N: This story is just very small and kinda rushed, I just wanted to get something out. I really wanna write about Davy Jones. I want to make a story about him next, so if anyone has any idea's, please tell me. I'll give credit.

I am not a huge fan of Jack/Elizabeth, but man. That kiss was HOTT. I could see it, but I feel soooooooo bad for Will. He took a lashing trying to find her... poor Will. Oh well, better make up a OC for him. LOL


End file.
